


Sankarikin tarvitsee sankarin

by Fredu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gentle, M/M, Poetic, Romance
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 05:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12574800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fredu/pseuds/Fredu
Summary: Laulunsanat Ari Puron ja Victorian biisistäTekisin kaiken sun puolesta.





	Sankarikin tarvitsee sankarin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Giraffvinu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffvinu/gifts).



> Laulunsanat Ari Puron ja Victorian biisistä _Tekisin kaiken sun puolesta_.

1.

Joinain aamuina lehdet putoilevat  
ja Ron itkee.

Harry ei tiedä miten toimia, mutta kietoo kuitenkin kätensä tämän ympärille.

On läsnä jakamassa ikävän ja surun.  
On olemassa vain Ronia varten.

Ronin on helppo nojata taakse,  
hän olisi eniten kaivattu.

On helppo olla suruinen turvaisassa sylissä.  
Lohduttavassa.

Hänet valittiin,  
hän antoi itsensä tulla valituksi.

Löysi paikkansa.  
Harryn viereltä.

2.

_Minä tekisin kaiken sun puolesta  
Minä tekisin kaiken sen uudestaan_

Niin hän teki ja tekisi.  
Pitäisi kaulallaan myrkkyä,  
pelkäisi.

Harry oli uhrannut kaiken  
että he voisivat olla toisilleen kaikki.

Arpia, kipua  
melkein jo unohdettua.

Hellä kosketus olkapäähän,  
nyt ollaan tässä.

Keinutaan  
kahdestaan  
Hiljaisuus soi

Elämän sävelmä,  
toisen pulssi.

Sydän vasten korvaa.  
Sormet lomittain.

Rakas.

3.

Tahtoo, tahtoo,  
hiljaisuutta halkoo.  
Vihreään hymyyn  
vastaa sininen,  
käsi käsivarrella.

Rikkumaton.

Kyyneleet äidin pyyhkii tuuli  
lehtiä havisuttava.  
Polttaa viski kurkun  
Georgen.

Vaihtuu hetki,  
tulee toinen,  
sormi ottaa vastaan  
sormuksen.

Nauha yksi,  
kolmas,  
kaksi,  
vannominen kävi helpommaksi.

Mistään ei oltu niin varmoja  
kuin tästä.  
Side varmistuu, voimistuu  
tanssissa jalka polkee varpaita.

Se ei haittaa  
tärkeintä on että saa  
Rakkaintansa tanssittaa

4.

Kylmä yö  
kylmä hiki

Ron hakeutuu ihan liki

Taas sama painajainen  
kuolee jälleen ystäväinen

Musta tukka liimautuu otsaan  
arpisalamaan

Välkkyy valkokulta  
kun pisamainen käsi pyyhkäisee hiukset otsalta

Hengitys tasaantuu  
Harry rauhoittuu

Sankarikin tarvitsee sankarin,  
Harry rakkaan Ronin

Pehmeä sänky  
painava peitto  
vieressä turvallinen keho

_Uni_


End file.
